It's Something Unpredictable
by Blue-eyesThropp
Summary: It's graduation day, and Glinda is torn between her devotions to Nessarose and her duties to Lord Chuffrey as well as horrible graduation cap disasters and Nessarose just can't seem to say goodbye. It' something unpredictable, but in the end it's righ


The Time of Your Life

**Author's Note: I apologize for not writing anything in yonks, but I have two theatre pieces (Adam and Eve- part of Eve, and Faust-part of Gretchen) plus a video to make plus homework and other hobbies. And I can't sit at the computer for such a long time, because it's very slowly giving up its spirit and tends to crash whenever I'm in the middle of something. So YIKES.  
>But when I was listening to Green Day, Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) I just knew I had to write a Glessa fic to it. So here it is. When We Were Very Younng <strong>_**is **_**coming on, but I'm lacking inspiration, so ideas are always welcome, yes?**

**Summary: It's graduation day, and Glinda is torn between her devotions to Nessarose and her duties to Lord Chuffrey (as well as horrible graduation cap disasters) and Nessarose just can't seem to say goodbye. It' something unpredictable, but in the end it'S right, and both of them seem to have had the time (good and bad) of their lives.**

**Disclaimer: Oh boy. I suppose all the rights go to Billie Joe Armstong, the band Green Day and Gregory Maguire. What goes to me? I guess nothing but the satisfaction of reviews (so click the review button fast. None-reviewers steal a piece of my soul away and make me very, very sad)**

**Enjoy and review PLEASE! Love, Blue-eyes**

She stood there, silently, a mere shadow. Glinda couldn't approach her. Not after all the trials, the ups and the downs, the tears they had shed and the times they had laughed- both of them knew it was over. One would leave, the other would stay. Not for long, but for the time being in a deep abyss, abandoned again, bereaved. It was only to be expected that neither knew quite how to say good-bye.

It was, surprisingly, Nessarose who stepped forward, wheeled forward to be exact, Nanny pushing her in a large wheeled chair. She had never been able to walk well on her own, requiring constant assistance and a watchful eye, usually one of Nanny's, or both if she was very unfortunate. Nanny left at a simple nod of the head. Nessarose had evidently explained to Nanny what was to be done beforehand, to avoid the uncomfortable silence that frequently arose, with Nanny standing behind her young charge, unable to perceive directions, Nessarose waiting to be left alone so she may discuss anything she wished without Nanny bearing witness.

"I'm not one for words, Glinda, but-"

The blonde girl pressed a finger to the other's lips. No, it was not a time for words. Syllables, sentences, letters, it would not do what each individual felt any justice. Words could not summarize what the two had overcome together, could not even begin to form a complete sentence about the pain they had shared and eliminated to an almost success.

The younger kissed the elder's finger softly, a sign of friendship and a short-lived relationship, borne out of desperation and helplessness. They_ had_ kissed, tongue and all, and _had_ shared a bed and committed sins one of the two had prayed for often, but now, ultimately, they were friends and no more. Besides, one was going to run away and marry some old, suspected of infertility, big-headded man, while the other would be seeing to who- this someone being someone impartial, so surely not her old Nanny- could take dictations for her in her end of year exams.

"Nessie," her voice shook with emotion, "I- I've been considering what I told you- that day, at the canal. I would love to, but I- I _just _passed the exams-"

"Glinda, hush, please. I never requested nor expected anything. It's fine. Truly."

A familiar silence ensued, and neither knew what to say. Nessarose had never expected Glinda to stick to her word, it was too good to be true, but she had at least hoped that she might attempt to fulfill her promise. Glinda, on the other hand, was devastated that she could not help the girl, after everything- it had been more than Glinda herself had suffered- but as much as she would have liked to, she wasn't an experienced enough a sorceress to change another person's physical attributes.

Glinda was the first to break the silence. Her old self, Galinda, the girl intent upon Galinda _with a 'ga',_ the fashion fanatic,returned to her briefly. It was a girl she could hardly recall.

"I cannot stand these pathetic little caps. Madame Horrible seems to be cutting costs. As though the school didn't have ample amounts of money already. No, no, one must always be wary of excessive expenditures, always wary!"

Glinda's face, in a fit of Galinda-ness, reddened. Caps that weren't bonnets tied with darling pink strings just weren't proper hats, nor were they acceptable in polite society. And Madame Morrible, though the amount of gold spent on her own clothing, even excluding the jewellery, was a sum only be guessed, and she wrapped herself in elaborate stuff- stuff of which Glinda knew the _exact_ price- she seemed to enjoy torturing the student year for year with their graduation robes and caps, spending no more than a few sacks of gold.

"Then I understand nothing has changed since the funeral."

It was a tender spot in everyone's hearts, still, over a year later than the fateful day upon which the corpse of the poor Goat was found and Ama Clutch had been taken ill with an unidentified sickness- the day Nessarose had arrived at Shiz- it was a touchy thing.

"Do you remember the night well? I can hardly recall…"

"It comes from intoxication dear. I never commit such sins as that of drinking, it is too shameful."

"Oh, pretense, pretense, I beg of you! As though you never enjoyed wine, sometimes in copious amounts."

"I suppose there may have one time… when we-well, I suppose I needn't mention."

No, she really needn't have mentioned. The imprint on both hers and Glinda's minds was still as fresh as it had been when it had happened. It had seemed fun to them at the time, but now they knew that they had both done something selfish and stupid, and didn't much enjoy talking about it. Besides, it wasn't right, not now that Glinda was to marry- oh, what was his name? Nessarose could never remember, ad frankly, had never wanted to either.

Lord Chuffrey ambled past the two girls, eyeing them, feigning nonchalance, but in truth wondering whether his bride-to-be has a deeper connection to this crippled girl than to him. He was not a jealous man, quite on the contrary, but he had heard rumours of controversial relationships between his future wife and other women before, and was wary of it. He crept up behind Glinda, but portly as he was, he made enough noise to startle the pigeons- or was it Pigeons?- and pull the two girl out of their daydreaming.

He slid his hand into Glinda's. She fell silent, and Nessarose watched his grip tighten on her slim fingers, and her fingers reluctantly imitating his. She gazed at her fiancée. She was devoted to him, it was her duty to be, but she didn't love him. Not in the way she should have. He was a rich, Gillikinese baron, but that was all. There was no heart, no soul, no passion

"Will you come and visit me, when I take over… _her _place." She was referring to Elphaba's birth right to the position of Eminence (despite being a girl.) But she had neglected her duties when she had abandoned her friends and family in the City of Emeralds, so it fell to the second eldest to rule over Munchkinland.

"Of course I will. Every day if you wish. Chuffrey?" Glinda looked at her to-be-husband with the look a pleading child gives her Father.

His Lordship said nothing. Nessarose lowered her eyes towards the floor, a social tic she had developed many years ago. Chuffrey did not approve of her, no wonder, but it upset her. Glinda was her best friend. It saddened her to think that she might never see her again for the sake of disapproving husband.

Glinda put a finger under the younger's chin and tilted the delicate head upwards. At the sight of the tears the young woman couldn't wipe away, Glinda's heart melted. She dried Nessa's eyes, wiping over her closed lids gingerly.

"Now don't cry precious. We will meet again, I swear upon my grave."

"Don't swear upon your grave. It is improper." Nessa always tried to keep her dignity and sense of propriety, bless her.

"Hush, sweet, hush hush. All is well. I must attend the ceremony. I shall see you soon."

Despite Chuffrey's calculating, judging eyes, despite the impropriety, in spite of all ideas of what was controversial und unacceptable or not, she kissed her friend on the lips, and Nessarose didn't object- returned the kiss, even.

"Till we meet again, my fair rose, fare well," and with that, she left, Chuffrey trying to loosen his hand from her grip, disgusted.

"Don't judge me, Chuffey. Don't you dare judge me."

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.__  
><em>_I hope you had the time of your life.__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Check up Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) by Green Day on YouTube. It RULES!<strong>

**I'd like to do some more Wicked fanfics to this song or others by Green Day , and ideas are welcome. PLEASE HELP ME OUT!  
><strong>

**Right, now there's a little button...a little further down... there you are... now click it... that's right... and now give me some feedback. Thanks a lot. Your review has been greatly appreciated. **


End file.
